


The Art of Not Giving Any F*ucks

by Taekookeat



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5sos dont give any fucks, About anything, Cake, Love, M/M, Mashton, smut MAYBE, theft maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekookeat/pseuds/Taekookeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5sos dont give any f*cks and they do what they want when they want and they get what they want and know how!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm About To Lose My Mind! -Skylar Grey Eminem Dr.Dre

Calum's Pov  
It started at our concert last night. We all have mental illnesses that we are well aware of but they started getting worse. Luke was talking to the crowd when they started chanting "Show us your cock!" because he said he would take his pants off. I guess he didn't want to be interrupted as he proceeded with saying.

"Will you all just SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONE MINUTE, DAMN!" The crowd came to an abrupt stop with shock at his outburst. If you couldn't tell Luke is bipolar and has anger issues. (A/N The things the boys have I also have yes I am bulimia, self-harm, Suicidal, Suicide attempt, dyslexia, ADHD, anger issues, and I used to be anorexic :(...)

I guess I should explain now. Luke has anger issues and is bipolar, Ashton Self-harms and tried to kill himself because the hate gets to him the worst, Michael is bulimic and has Adhd, while im Dyslexic, Adhd, bulimic, and I self harm. I don't know why but all of us have been just getting worse and worse. I calmly walked over to Luke grabbed him by his waist (oh yeah Cake and Mashton are together and have both came out to the public) said a smooth "Sorry about that but we have to go." and walked off stage with Luke in my arms and a shocked Michael and Ashton following behind.

"Okay, Lucas, have you been taking your medicines lately?" I asked

"NO what the fuck do you think, management said I will be fine without them and that its just a waste of money for all of our medicines."

"Wait so none of us gets anymore medicines but we need them" Ashton said

"I also forgot to say that today was our last concert for a while because we are going to Sunny View Mental Institution." Luke said grimly

"WHAT" Michael, Ashton and I chorused. Luke just nodded sadly.

He suddenly got a call and said its time. We walked to a white van to pick us up. I couldn't help but chuckle dryly because we probably looked like perverts, with 4 teenagers and 2 balding guys in one van, I mean seriously it must've looked a little suspicious. We all got in to find suitcases labeled with our names on them. 

"So, guys as you know you will now be transported to a mental hospital." A bald guy I couldn't care for right now.

"WE FUCKING KNOW JUST GET US THERE ALREADY, I MEAN FUCK ME HURRY UP" I said as he had made me really mad, if we were gonna do it might as well get it over fast.

The guy just shook his head then started driving. 30 minutes later we pulled up.  
The guy told just say our first and last name and you will be all set. We walked inside. The receptionist didn't even try to hide her groan as we walked in.

She rolled her eyes teleprompting "Welcome to sunny view where the sun shines all day with bright smiles and happy workers names please,"

"Calum Hood"  
"Luke Hemmings"  
"Michael Clifford"  
"Ashton Irwin"

"Ok room 199" she yanked the key off the holder and threw at Luke. Sat her fat ass down and rolled her ugly crayon looking eyes. We shuffled past her desk to a door positioned exactly in the middle of the hallway at the very end. I walked in first and a creepy guy smilling at us got up nd shut the door behind Michael who was last.

"Ah yes the new boys, you 4 look beautiful as usual" Looking us up and down as his eyes darkened with lust.  
"Oh and meet me in my office in an hour Calum Hood" as he kissed my lips holding my head as I tried to fight away. He then walked out the door shutting it behind him. The guys were staring at me in awe.

"Okay fuck this we are getting out of here ASAP" Ashton said

I got my first good look around. It was actually a good looking room with a wall that was all window, and 4 beds. I chose the bed farthest away from the door. Next to me was Luke, then Michael, and finally Ashton. We then talked about anything and everything, and before we knew it a nurse came busting up in our room, saying rudely "I'm here for a Call-um hood" I got up and followed her. a chorus of good luck's came out of the room behind me. I just nodded my head as a thank you. I followed the nurse for bit before she pushed me to a door and left without a word of anything. I stepped inside.

a chair turned and there sat the creepy rape dude. He was still smiling at me. He got up and stepped really close to me, his stinky breath burnt my face. He then kissed my lips roughly and shoved his tongue into my mouth as I sobbed hard. he started taking my clothes as he got a call saying he got an escapee who was caught.  
"this will be continues, sweetie, I love you!" but I was already running away with my shirt in my hands I opened the door and slammed it shut it hard sliding down it and crying from how scared I was. The boys were all cuddling me for my comfort. I finally got my s**t together and stood up. It was dark out so we just crashed and soon we were all snoring and asleep.


	2. Even if the stars and moon collide -Demi Lovato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get to sit outside for a while at night and maybe find a way out idk (oh yeah I do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided i didnt like them being in the hospital so im changing itup a bit  
> IM SOOOO SORRY AO3 CHANGED IT SO THERE WERE NO SPACES I WAS SOOO MAD

-this is 5 months later btw-  
C-dizzles POV

There was a few nurses who were really nice to me and the rest of the boys. One nurse named Miss Toni and the other Miss Faith let us sit outside one night. Then they told us if we type in 7766006 into the gate code thing, it will let you out. I was a little suspicious at first but I walked over and typed it in and the gate opened. A tear rolled down my face as I would finally be getting out. Me and the boys gave the nice nurse's a hug and left out of the gate. The nurses also gave us our phones back before we left. I checked the time its 4:19 in the morning. 

"GUYS GUYS GUYS WE ARE FREEEEEEEE!" Ashton laughed 

We smiled for the first time in a while, a real genuine smile. I think we should give management a piece of our mind. I have just the thing, im literally a freaking genius. 

-2 days later-

The 5sos house was apparently still ours as our key still worked in the door. I then proposed my idea of what we would do to management today. I explained the whole idea to all of the guy's. They all agreed to the plan excitedly then we left out to go to the management building. When we got there we walked right in like we owned that b*tch. Then we took the lift to floor 6. When the lift door opened we walked out like the bosses we were and smacked who ever the f*ck was in our way. Ok that was in my head but we politely said excuse me, oh. We then busted up in the management office, then proceeded to stand on the 4 chairs in front of the desk as they looked too shocked to say anything at all, we just stood there all majestic smirking. Luke then sat his phone down as the video loaded up, then the music started with no lyrics just the instrumental version, we sung at the top of our lungs: You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all You started messing with my head until I hit a wall Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known That you would walk, you would walk out the door Hey! Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known That I would talk, I would talk But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air And make you understand, and make you understand You had your chance, had your chance But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care Yeah, listen up Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego attack Look boy, why you so mad Second gets in, but shoulda hit that Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care -I do not own this song or demi lovato Then I said "oh yeah and you're fired, don't bother managing us, oh and hello to you or is it hi or hey, its neither cuz I don't give a f*ck anymore." We then walked out like nothing happened at all. As soon as we walked out though we cheered and high-fived for a flawless attempt -flips hair-...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you like. The sudden change is sorta all over the place right now but it will even out eventually


	3. Going to Modest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys switch over to Modest!  
> I think I am gonna update everyday, or at least try to because this is actually really fun!  
> But I might not because I have a pretty busy life, and today this chapter is going to be short and rushed cuz AO3 is going to be shut down for 2 hours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like seriously even tho its not a lot of kudos and comments they still mean the WORLD to me.  
> ALSO CHANGE none of them are a couple yet but CAKE LIKES EACH OTHER AND MASHTON ARE GONNA BE FWB friend with benefits maybe, I will have to see how good my smut is tho  
> cake will probably be fwb for a bit idk im just trying it out to see

Luke's POV -woah what a change-

I really like Calum, and I know he likes me because one time when we were drunk he told me he loved me, and if you didn't know Calum says what is only on his mind when he is intoxicated. I kinda maybe told him I liked him too, it just felt like the right time, then we kissed, and danced with no pants in my bed... But I don't even know if he remembered me telling him I liked him though, because he sure didn't act like it the next day.

"Lucas, are you okay, sweetie?" Calum asked

"Yeah, why?" I said

"You zoned out while me and the boys were asking you questions, remember?" He said worriedly

"OH, YEAH YEAH" I said with wide eyes because I didn't even know they were here.

Calum walked over and sat down next to me and pulled me on his lap. I was inside a green tube and he out his head through also. He then started bouncing me on his lap, then he made go "doggystyle" as he humped my bum. He accidently kicked Ashton though, then Ashton yelped and started spanking Calum's bum. Calum yelled out "Spank me again, daddy!" we all laughed though even if I was a little bit jealous. 

"Get involved will you, Calum!' Ashton scolded

"Alright!" Calum said

I laughed mocking Calum and saying "Alright!"

-LOTS OF HOURS LATER- Me and the boys were all knocked out in a disarray in Calum and I's living room. 

SORRY AO3 IS ABOUT TO SHUT DOWN BYE LOVE YA WILL POST AGREAT GREAT CHAPTER TMORROW I HOPE LOVE YOU LOTS MY LITTLE LEAKY NIPPLES!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember leave a comment if you want ANY fandom imagine written, or preference, or could be a fanfic, leave all details below.
> 
> OK GUYS I KNOW THE ENDING IS BAD BUT AO3 IS ABOUT TO SHUT DOWN IN LITERALLY 2 MINTUES SO LOVE YOOOU SOOO MUCH IF READ MY FANFIC BYE BYE NOW


	4. Cause' Even When I'm a Mess I Still Put On a Vest With an 'S' on my Chest -Alicia Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if its considered smut but does involve a huge makeout and moaning idk but if your not into that you can skip cuz nothing big is gonna happen but if I do say so myself its pretty hot  
> First time writing anything like this so sorry if it sucks

Calum's POV  
-Michael and Ashton are at the store-

I kissed Luke's lips roughly as he kissed mine just as rough. I pulled back as he pushed me against the counter putting me on it, then standing in between my legs. (Calum is 5'10 for this and Luke is 6'5, -unnecessary fact about me is that im 4'11 and my boyfriend is 6'2) This was because of the height difference he wouldn't have to bend his neck so far. He pulled me closer to him and started kissing my neck up and down. he then pulled my shirt off right after I took his off he then licked my nipple all the way up to my lips as I stuck my tongue out to lick his. We both laughed slightly. He then started to rub my growing hard-on through my pants, I abruptly stopped laughing then threw my head back with a moan. Luke rubbed his erection against mine. I let out a long loud moan, Luke only let out a small groan. Luke unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, I could hear the soft rumple as they tumbled to the ground. 

Luke's POV -first switched POV in one chapter-

As Calum's pants fell to the ground from his short legs dangling from the counter I looked up to meet his eyes, he shied away from my gaze and his cheeks tinged pink slightly. I just smiled then dipped down to kiss down his throat and back up, then kissing to behind his ear-lobe. That's when he let out the most pornstar worthy moan. I smirked as I had found his sweet spot. I licked down his stomach after sucking his sweet spot for a while, I grabbed the waistband of his boxers with my teeth just as we heard Ashton and Michael's voices floating closer to the kitchen door.

I got my shirt on successfully but Cal only got his pants halfway up before they burst into the kitchen. Their faces were priceless and I would've cracked up if I wasn't dying from embarrassment. 

Michael's POV

Ash and I walked up to the flat and stepped inside. I could've sworn I heard a moan but decided to ignore it as I didn't hear another, and I don't think Cal and Luke would be doing that anyway....Would they? Ash blabbed on about how he stole some lipgloss from the makeup section or whatever. We both burst into the kitchen to get food to find Luke standing there scratching his head blushing deeply, and Cal in his boxers and his pants half way up his legs. My mouth was wide open and would think Ashton's would be pretty similar. 

"WHAT THE F*CK WERE YOU DOING IN HERE" Ashton said loudly

"Having sex what does it look like." Calum said calmly

"CALUM!" Luke exclaimed embarrassed

"Oh ok I jus had to make sure you were having sex on our counter were we put food." I said in a sarcastic tone

Calum got the rest of his clothes on, Luke took him by the hand, they went upstairs to do god knows what. Probably have sex again. I decided to wash the counters because I don't want to get pregnant when I lick juice off the counter. -ok maybe I won't get pregnant but whatever-

 

OK GUYS THATS IT FOR TODAY LOVE YA LOTS AND CAKE WILL EVENTUALLY DO THE DEED JUST NOT NOW GOTA PRACTICE MY SMUT SKILLS IM TOO EMBARRASSED TO WRITE IT NOW LOL ok bye


	5. You Light Me Up Inside Like The Fourth Of July -Becky G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake fluff  
> Mashton coming soon

Calum's POV

I woke up on top of Luke with my head resting on chest, my head rising up and down with his steady breathing. I stood up and shuffled to the kitchen stretching my shirtless body. I opened the door to find Ashton and Michael sitting there drinking tea, talking about something in a magazine between the 2 of them. 

"Hey Cal." Michael said and waved

"Hey mate" I replied and Ash just waved at me also.

They resumed their conversation about what I now know is a quiz to find out 'Which 1D boy is the perfect match'. I should probably talk to them sometime, ah I don't know. I wanna hang out with Luke today too. I will just text the guys then, go out with Luke I guess, I am going to ask him out too sometime, but I gotta be sure he likes me back. (remember they are FWB right now)... I grabbed an apple and two cups of tea for Luke and I. 

I walked over to Luke on the couch and sat next to him. I handed him a cup of tea, he flashed me a smile as thanks. I nodded slowly drinking my tea because it was still hot. I grabbed the remote and switched on the telly, putting SpongeBob on cause SpongeBob is a 'G'. Luke chuckled at something said on the show. I studied his face, he was so perfect and hot oh my goodness. He turned and caught me staring, I blushed and tried turning away but he grabbed my face. I looked up at him and he smiled at me leaning in slowly. I leaned in too and his lips caught mine, I closed my eyes and pressed just a bit harder an made out with him. He pulled back and smiled at me again, I ducked my head down and blushed. He just leaned down and pecked my lips -I cant stand the word pecked A/N btw- I smiled too he then pulled me so my back was on his stomach, we laid on the couch watching SpongeBob just like that for a while. Before Luke said we should do something, I nodded.

"Like what though?" 

"Maybe...THE FAIR YEAH its here today!" Luke said with a moment of realization.

OK HATE ME NOW I AM SOOO SICK RIGHT NOW LIKE OMG IM DYING AND THIS IS ALL COULD GET OUT IT SUCKS I WANNA KILL IT WITH FIRE OR LIKE WHEN THEY GOT ASKED TO SIGN A HEAD LOL -if u don't know u must be new here- I WILL SOMETIME GET A REALLY GOOD CHAPTER OUT AND IF I DONT KILL ME WITH FIRE PLEASE


	6. Guys im sooo sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise ya!!

I promise i will get a update tomorrow and it will be Mashton centric ok thx and the next chapter will be dedicated to a special someone who gave me ideas for this chapter


	7. Up and Down Like a Zipper -Jason Derulo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASHTON FINALLY 
> 
> shoutout to Isaac_is_my_baby for giving me ideas

Ashton's POV 

I was in Michael's room, we were cuddling together on his bed. I really loved him but he doesn't even like me like that. I looked up at him to find him staring back at me. I smiled at him, he smiled back then started leaning in. I closed my eyes and leaned in too. I can't believe I am kissing my crush, who knew! He pulled me on top of him. He took my shirt off, and kissed my neck up and down, stopping and sucking at a few spots as I moaned softly each time. He pulled me up more so my chest was above his face, I hung my head down staring at him to see he was going to do.

He stuck his REALLY long tongue out and swirled it around my nipples. I closed my eyes tight as my head still hung, I moaned loudly each time he licked and sucked at my nipples. Michael put me to where I was sitting on his chest with my knees on each side of him. Michael ran his hands up and down my abs, pushed my body down and kissed on my stomach and through the valleys in my abs. Then we heard the front door opened and I jumped up grabbed my shirt and bolted to my room, jumped on my bed and fake slept. 

Calum and Luke walked past chattering away without a care in the world, laughing and giggling. I let out a sigh of relief and I saw Michael do the same through the crack in my door. 

 

IM SOOOO SORRY I HATE IT SO MUCH THIS CHAPTER UGH but I have a job guys sorreh I am probably just gonna re write this whole story. Should I? remember give me feedback and if u want an imagine or preference on any fandom just say!!!!!!! Thank you for reading, my little ball sacks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised but I was at my boyfriends party and I didn't get home until 3 am   
> I hope you still love me!  
> SHORT BECAUSE I GOTTA WORK GUYS


	8. Move baby, move baby, I'm in love -Lana Del Rey

so guyyys IVE GOT IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND ITS GONNA BE GREAT OK SO I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE SOOOOOOOONNN I HOPE MY LIFE IS CRAZY AND THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME OK SO TELL ME SHOULD I UPDATE OR SHOULD I ORPHAN THIS WORK


	9. So Won't You, Staaayy With Me

I know I know you all hate me right now but I have had to the worst week of my life I really don't want to talk about but I will update soon but for right now this story is on hiatus for a while I will not be writing anymore chapters for a little bit but I will do imagines or short stories for you all PLEASE GIVE ME PROMPTS PLZ PLZ PLZ by guise I love you and I promise im ok right now.


	10. It's not a secret that im just a reject-5 seconds of summer

im sorry but im just going to end the story if anyone really reads this please please give me prompts and I will gift them to u and if anyone wants this story to go anywhere give me ideas or something but as of right now this story is OVER and I will ONLY be doing short stories one shot or maybe a preference series (I only do boyxboy) and maybe in the near future I will finsish this story or write a new one im very sorry.

Crystal, Sapphire, Diamond and Ruby ~ The Cake Quadruplets

Us 4 love whoever stuck witth us and I officially am ending this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Any critics wanna say anything if so don't be to harsh but nice little fixations thanks!!  
> also any imagines or preferences you want done on 5sos PJO HoO just say!  
> WE DONT DO ONE DIRECTION ANYTHING ANYMORE SORRY IF YA HATE US NOW


End file.
